Always On My Mind
by Explicit Ambrollins
Summary: Eve Torres is the new girl in school and is befriend by Kelly Orton, and her brother, Randy. What will happen when the two keep can't keep each other off their mind. *Requested by xMyHeartShine.


_**A/N: **__This is a OneShot for __**xMyHeartShine**__. Sorry it took so late. If you don't like sorry, I can do another one._

_I kept re-writting this over and over again. It took me three days to write this. _

_&& yes, I know this is kind of long for a OneShot. Sorry for that._

_Hope you like it._

_**XXX**_

I was once again walking through the halls of another new school. The sixteenth one in three yeras. I guess you could say that I move alot. But that is what you get when you are an Army brat like myself. But since this will be my Senior year, my mom and dad said that they would let me stay here until graduation. I just hoped that they kept their word. I hated moving all the time. Leaving close friends behind. Or a couple times, a boyfriend.

"Ms. Torres." I heard someone calling my name.

I turned to see the school prinicipal, -Helmsley.

"Yes ." I said to her.

When my parents brought me here yesterday, she had told me that she only answered to . She only carried her husbands name because she liked to.

"I need to see you in my office." she said to me.

"Yes ." I said follwing her into her office.

_When I walked in, I noticed a beautiful blonde teen sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk._

"Ms. Torres, this is Kelly Orton." she said to me. "Kelly this is our newest student, Eve Torres." she added.

"Hi." the blonde said to me. "Do you want me to show her around school?" she said looking at the prinicpal.

"If you don't mind Kelly." Ms. McMahon said to her. "I know that your next two classes are fillers." she said to her.

"What are fillers?" I asked the two.

"Kelly is our valedictorian." she began to say. "She has taken all the classes she needs to graduate already, so we gave her some filler classes. Like teachers assistant, study hall stuff like that." Ms. McMahon said to me.

"You have teachers assitant with me." Kelly said to me. "Here's your scheudle." she added handing me the schedule.

I took it and gave it a quick look. Most of the classes on their were ones I was taking at my last school. Except for sports conditioning.

"Do you have any questions?" Ms. McMahon ased me.

I didn't say anything just shook my head.

"Okay then." she said standing back up and shaking my head.

When Kelly stood up, I finally noticed that she looked to be pregnant. Maybe 5 months or so.

"You ready?" she asked me grabbing her big pink tote and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Yup." I said to her. I walked over to the door and held it open for the pregnant blonde.

"Good luck on your first day." I heard Mrs. McMahon say to me.

I turned my head and gave her a nod.

I walked right be side Kelly as we walked out of the prinicpals office.

"So how far along are you?" I asked the blonde.

"I will be six months in a few days." she said rubbing her stomach.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said to me with a smile. "Thanks for asking." she added.

"No problem." I told her. "Do you want me to carry your bag?" I asked her.

"That will be my job." I heard a male voice say.

I turned to see a very handsome young man standing next to Kelly. I watched as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Then he took her tote bag put it on his shoulder. Then wrapped her in his arms. I was pretty sure that it was her boyrfriend. He was taller than her, but they made a cute couple. He looked like he came from money.

"How you feeling?" he asked looking at the blonde.

"I'm good." she said rolling her eyes. "I'm pregnant, not sick." she added.

"I know, but I can't let my two favorite girls not feel good and not do something about it." he said to her with a smile.

"Yeah whatever." she said which made me chuckle. "Oh I'm sorry." she said to me. "Eve this is my adorable but sometimes annoying boyfriend Ted." she said pointing to him.

I laughed at the look on his face. But knew they were both very much in love. It was the same way people said myself and Even looked at each other back home in Denver. I felt the emtions of missing him wash over me. Kelly was a nice girl, and I know she doesn't mean any harm. But seeing her and her boyfriend like this, made me miss home even more.

"Ted, this is Eve. She is new here." she said looking from her boyfriend to me.

"Nice to meet you Eve." he said putting his hand out for me to shake it which I did.

"So what do you have next?" he asked me.

I had to look at my scheulde because I didn't know. I had theater next. I honestly didn't know why they put me in that class. I hated it. Maybe it was just because Ms. Keibler didn't really help us with our assignments. Just gave us the work and was done.

"I have theater next." I told him.

"My class is across from there." he said to me. "Do you want me to walk with you?" he asked.

"Yeah sure." I said to him. But that when I said it, it sounded a bit flirty. "I mean if you don't mind Kelly." I said looking at her.

"Oh no I don't mind." she said with a smile. "I'm not the one to get jealous. I know that he loves me." she said.

"I know, I just didn't want you want you to think I was flirtling with him." I said to her.

"Oh I know you wasn't." she said giving me a hug.

"Hey people." I heard another male voice say from behind me.

I turned to see a very handsome guy. He looked to be about six feet maybe taller. Had nicely cut hair, kept short. He had such amazing blue eyes. Although they looked familar. I looked at him up and down. He had a light pair of faded washed jeans and a black button up shirt. He looked dangerous. But he he pulled it off. When I reached back to his eyes, I noticed that he was looking at me in the same way.

"Hey stop looking at my friend like that." I heard Kelly say to the teen.

"No need to hit brat." he laughed rubbing his arm.

I just watched the two. I then realzied why his eyes looked familar. Kelly had the same eyes. I assumed they were brother and sister. Although they didn't really look alike, I was sure they were indeed siblings.

"Eve, this perve is my brother Randy." she said laughing and pushing him. "Randy this is Eve." she told him.

"You new here?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I said to him.

"Not even here for five minutes and she is already acting like Kelly." I heard Ted say with a laugh.

I heard a a loud smart and turned to see Ted rubbing his stomach. She must have smaked him.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked looking at the pregnant blonde.

"No." I heard Randy say. "Take it as a compliment." he told me.

"You ready for class." Kelly asked me.

I just nodded my head. I said bye to Ted and Randy before walking away with the blonde. I looked over to see that she had grabbed her bag from him.

"You okay?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah." she said in a sigh. "Sorry about my brother." she said to me.

"Im used to it." I told her.

"Of course you are." she said with a laugh. "OMG I didn't mean it the way it sounded." she said stopping and looking at me.

"Kelly it's okay." I said looking at her and laughing.

"It's just your really pretty and I 'm sure that you had lots of guys hitting on you." she said looking like she was about to cry.

"Kelly." I sid putting my hand on her shoulders. "Calm down. I know what you meant." I said looking at her.

I watched as Kelly took a couple breathers before returning to my side.

"I really am sorry." she said to me.

"I know." I said to her. "There's no need." I added.

We contiuned to talk on the way to class. From the sports to even her boyfriend. And her brother. But once we got in class, we stopped to focus on work. Kelly pulled out a water bottle from her bag alog with some chips. Which she insisted taht we share. The teacher, Mr. Michaels, was funny. I enjoyed the class. Every once in awhile, Mr. Michaels would refer to Kelly's very pregnant stomach as the lucky charm and would ask to rub it. Which at first I thought was weird, until she told me that he was her uncle.

After class was lunch. Which since we were Seniors, we didn't have to stay at school. So we went to Burger King, were Kelly and I both got a chicken tendercrips sandwhich. We didn't eat until aftre we got back to the school.

"Is your brother single?" I asked her.

"Yeah why?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I don't know. Just making conversation." I said to her.

"You like him don't you?" she asked me.

"No." I said to her.

Which was nothing but a lie. Although I was sure it was just a crush. I had really gotten to know him to like him. Just yet.

"Why don't you come to my house after school." she said to me. "You can talk to my brother while me and Ted are gone." she added.

"What?" I asked looking at her not only shoce but also confused.

"Well, I have a doctors appointment today aftre school and since my parents won't be home for another couple weeks, he will be alone until me and Ted get home." she told me.

"Oh." I said to her. "Do you know what you are having yet?" I asked her.

"Not yet." she said to me. "Ted and Randy both say it's gonna be a boy." she said with a smile.

"And what do you want?"I asked her.

"I don't care." she said with another smile. "As long as she or he is healthy, I don't care." she added.

I could understand that. I have neer meet a pregnant woman who didn't care if she had a boy or girl. Normally it was the father who didn't care.

"How did your brother take it when you told him you was pregnant?" I asked.

I didn't know why I asked her, but some part of me inside, wanted to know how her brother took it.

"He was mad at Ted at first. Blamed him for getting me pregnant. Said he used me." she said looking at her sandwhich. "Which is normal for a brother, I guess." she said.

"I take it he accepts it now!" I said to her.

"Oh yeah." she said laughing. "He changed after going with me one day for an ultrasound." she told me.

I wouldn't doubt. Randy had looked like extremly dangerous guy, but I knew that somewhere deep inside him, he was probably a sensitive guy.

"Don't let the dark and dangerous look fool you. He can be a sensitive guy when it comes down to the people he cares about." she told me.

I wouldn't put it past him. Now after meeting Kelly, I was glad that we had moved here. I never meet someone like Kelly. She was so nice. And to take me under wing, was just something I don't think I would have gotten from anyone else.

"So what do you think about Randy?" she asked me raising a perfect eyebrow eating her fries.

"What do you mean?" I asked not trying to show anything.

"Do you want me to ask him what he thinks of you?" she asked me.

"No." I told her.

"Why not?" she asked me.

_That was a good question._

"It's to soon." I said to her.

I was surprised when she didn't why. But I was greatful. It still hurt to talk about leaving Evan although it's been a few weeks. But it still hurt. I think it was safe to say that we was in love. Just as in love as Kelly and Ted seem to be. Although I was sure they had their fare share of fights, like every couple did. But I knew from just the way Ted and Kelly looked at each other. It was love.

"Your not gonna ask me about?" I asked her.

"Nope." she said shaking her head. "I figured that if you wanted me to know, then you would have told me." she added.

"Great theory." I said to her. "I just might have to start using that one." I added.

"Please do." she said to me. "It works with some people." she added with a laugh.

I just looked at her. I was glad that I had someone like Kelly helping me today. I don't know what happen if I had gotten a bitch to show me around.

_**XXX**_

I couldn't get Eve out of my mind. No matter how hard I tired. I was pretty sure that I had Kelly to think for that. Since Stacy left, she has made it her personal mission to help me find a girlfriend. Alhtough there was nothign really wrong with it, I just wished she would focus on herself more now that she will be having the baby soon, than on trying to get me someone.

I felt a ball hit me in back of my head.

"What the hell?" I said turning around to see Ted, Alex, and Mike standing behind me.

"Sorry man." Ted said with a grin. "Didn't mean to hit you."

"Yeah I bet." I said to him.

I knew he probably did. But it was only to get my attention.

_Asshole_

"What is wrong with you?" Alex said to me.

"He can't stop thinking about Eve." Ted said to him with a smile.

"Shut up Ted." I said to him.

"Who's Eve?" Mike asked looking to Ted.

"She is no one." I said to him.

"She is the new girl in school." Ted told them.

"Really." Alex said. "Is she hot?" he asked.

I watched as his face lit up. He was to much a ladies man.

"Your asking the wrong person buddie." Ted said slaping him on the back.

"Yeah yeah." Mike said rolling his eyes. "Mr. Daddy-to-Be here is Mr.100% Loyal to Kelly." he added.

"Damn straight. And it better stay that way." I said to him.

"And it will." Ted said to me. "Kelly and the baby mean everything to me." he added.

All the joking was gone in his voice. Nothing but plain seriousness there.

"Speaking of the Ms. Mommy , ain't you supposed to be meeting up with her to go see the sex of the baby." Alex said to him.

"Okay first of all, don't call her that." Ted said to her.

"Why not?" Alex said to him. "It's the truth." he added.

"It may be true, but it's weird to hear you call her that." Ted said to him.

"I agree with Ted." I said to him.

"Alright then." Alex said to us. "Sorry boys." he added.

"No problem." Ted said to him. "I know you two are besties, but it's just weird hearing you call her that." he added.

"I understand. Didn't mean to make anyone weird." he said.

Alex was a bit of a goof, but he was cool guy. I knew he meant it. I don't blame Ted for saying somethign to him, it was weird to hear Alex call Kelly that since he only just a friend. Me and Ted were the only ones to call her Ms. Mommy and get away with it. Since was her brother and the baby's uncle and Ted was the father.

"Well I have to go." Ted said looking at his phone. "Kelly is asking where I am." he said to us.

"Alright man." I said giving him a man hug. "Text or call me when the doctor says its a boy." I added.

Ted just laughed and gave Mike and Alex a handshake before walking off the field. I watched as he meet up with Kelly at the end of the bleachers. For her being so tiny, I figured she would be bigger being pregnant, but apperantly not. She still looked beautiful. Looked exactly like our mother. Then I stopped as I watched Eve walk over the parents-to-be. I didn't know what it was exactly about here that drew me in, but I wasn't complaining. She was beautiful. Just like Kelly. Any guy would be lucky to date her.

Maybe Kelly was trying to do something. It wouldn't be the first time.

"I take it that the beautiful brunette standing next to Kelly and Ted is the new girl. Eve?" Alex said standing next to me.

"Yup." I said to him still looking at Eve.

"She is hot." Mike said to the both of us.

"Yes she is." Alex added to Mike's comment. "But she is all yours bro." Alex said slapping me on the back.

I just looked at him weird. I didn't know why exactly he felt the need to let me know that Eve is all mine. But then again it was Alex. Maybe it was just because it was his way saying that he wouldn't try to pursue her.

"Thanks bro." I said to her. "I think." I added.

"No problem bro." he said laughing. "Looks like she is coming this way." he said pointing.

I tutnred to see Eve walk towards the three of us. I watched as she looked at Alex and Mike. It was weird to not know what she thought of the two. I would want her to think they were cute and try to purse them. Mike was happily in a relationship with Maryse. On the cheerleading team, and one of Kelly's closest friends. Alex was still single. He says its better that way, but whatever.

"Hey." I said giving her a smile when she stood in front of me. "Can I help you?" I asked polietly.

"Yeah." she said.

I could tell that she was extremly nervous. I didn't know why though. But it was really cute.

"I need a ride and Kelly said I could ask you." she said to me. "If you can't thats fine." she said to me.

"No that's no problem." I said to her. "I was just hanging out with some of my friends." I told her.

"I noticed." she said laughing at him. "Kelly told me about Mike and Alex." she said looking at them..

"What did she tell about us?" I heard Alex say to her over my shoulder.

I just rolled my eyes at him. Sometimes he could be an idiot.

"Just that then when three of you get together with John and Ted, that it gets crazy." she said to them.

"Were guys what do you expect?" Mike said to her. "But no one ever gets hurt." he added.

"Oh I know." she said to him.

"Alright, enough of the chit chat." I said to them. "Do you want to go now?" I asked Eve.

"If that's okay with you." she said to me.

"That's cool with me." I said to her. "Do you want me to carry your bags?" I asked her.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." she said to me.

"Aliright." I said to her. "Later guys." I said turning to look at Alex and Mike. Both men had a smug look on their face.

I walked with Eve back to my car. I would be lying if I said it wasn't odd to have another woman walking with me to my car. Since it was normally only Kelly. I didn't have this car when I was dating Stacy. Whic was fine with me. After she left me, I had conviced my parents to let me get another car. They had asked Kelly if she wanted my old one, when she told them she was pregnant. It was perfect for her and the baby, when he or she was born.

"Randy are you okay?" I heard Eve ask me.

"Huh." I said to her. "Oh yeah." I added.

"Are you sure?" she said to me. "You looked like your mind was else where." she added.

"I was just thinking about my sister." I told her.

Which of course was only have the truth.

"Can't wait to find out if your gonna have a neice or nephew huh?" she asked while getting into the passenger side of my Hummer.

"She told you huh?" I said to her.

"Yup." she said to me.

I knew that I should have asked her where she wanted to go. But I figured tat she was one the many people that was staying at out house until we got the news about whether Kelly and Ted were having a girl or boy. But I figured that I should ask her first.

'So where am I taking you?" I asked looking at her.

"Where do you think?" she asked looking at me.

"I think I might have a clue where, but just wanted to make sure." I said giving her a smile. "Your house or mine?" I asked.

I was now grateful that we was at a red light. So I could look at her without getting into an accident.

"Yours of course." she said looking from me to the world outside of the car.

Seeing her here, sitting mext to me, in my car. Was somethign beyond imagine. I was glad she was here. I could get the feel of her even more. The scent was imaginative. If I wasn't hooked before, I was now. So I did something, I was sure would either make or break me. I noticed her hand was resting in the middle of the of consult. So I decided to put my hand overs hers and hold it to mine. I felt her look at me then at our hands then once again back at me. I looked at her. I could tell that she was shocked, but she didn't mover her hand.

"Thanks." I said to her.

"For what?" she asked me.

'For not moving your hand." I said to her.

"No problem." she said to me. "Although, I would like to know why you did it?" she asked me.

"I wanted to." I told her. "Is that okay?" I asked her.

"I didn't move my hand did I." she said to me.

I just looked at her. I was glad that she didn't. Also that she ddn't think I was a weirdo. Hopefully Kelly talked to her abot me.

It wasn't long before we reached my house. I wasn't really shocked whn I noticed that garage and the driveway was full of the cars. I noticed most of them. The yellow Dodge Charger was John's. Our cousin. The red BMW was an old family friend, Cody. I was prety sure that both guys would have their girls with. The rest was family. My parents unlcles and even grandparents. My brother Nathan was even here.

"It's alot of cars here." Eve said to me.

'Yeah. Everyone is here to find out whether the baby is a girl or boy." I told her.

"Is she the baby of the family or something?" she asked me.

"Yup." I said to her. "And the only granddaughter." I added.

I noticed that Eve just shook her head while looking at me.

"You can leave your bag in the car." I told her. "I will take you home when you want to." I added.

"Thanks Randy." she said to me.

We both got out of the car at the same time. I waited for her in front of the hood. I was glad when she stopped in front of me. So I just took a step closer to her. I watched was she looked at me when I took a few steps towards her. Now I was standing directly in front of her. I was so close that I had to look down at her small frame in front me. She had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes. That I just got lost into. It wasn't longer before I moved my hand to the back of her head and kissed her. It was strictly PG. Since we had only just meet.

I opened my eyes when I pulled away.

"Sorry." I said to her.

"Don't be." she said to me. 'I liked it." she added.

'Me to." I told her.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked.

"I wanted to." I told her. "I'm not great with words." I added.

"Good." she said before putting her arms around my neck and kissing me.

This one was better then the first one. Since she was the kissing me. I knew she had some feelings for me. Exspecially when I put my hand over hers, but now that she was kissing me. I knew.

"I like you Randy." she said to me aftre pulling away/

"I know I like you." I said to her.

"But I want to take this slowly." she said to me. "I don't people saying thing, since I just moved here." she added.

'That's fine with me." I told her. "Whatever you want." I said lacing her her hand with mine. Walking into my house.

I was a little bit nervous to introduce her to my family. Since I had just meet her. So I didn't tell them that and sent a text to Kelly to make sure that she didn't tell anyone that Eve and myself just met.

It was only long before Kelly and Ted had came home. Both had love written over their face. So I didn't know whether it was a boy or girl. Then they told us. It was a girl. I was just glad that the baby would be healthy. I was only kidding with Kells when I told her it would be a boy. As much I as wanted to have nephew, the thought of having a neice was better. I would get to spoiler her even more.

_**XXX**_

One year later everything was pretty much the same. Kelly and Ted had a beautiful baby girl, Madalynn Rose DiBiase. They was still together and better than ever. Kelly was going to college to become a teacher. Ted was going to college for busniess. Hopeing one day to take over his fathers company.

As for Randy and Eve, well everything worked out for the two. They were together and expecting their first child soon. A boy, who would without a doubt, be named after his father. Randal Keith Orton Jr.

**_XXX_**

_Okay, So I know that I was supposed to uppload chapter 6 of Love is a Battlefield. And I sorry, that I didn't. I will try to upload it sometime this week. Just haven't really had the time. Which is why it took me three days to do this OneShot. This has been a pretty rough week. Hope no one is upset with me._


End file.
